wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly Wiggly Christmas (song)
Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas is the theme song from the title of this video. Song Credits Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996) * Written by: M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page/P Paddick * Published by: EMI * Produced by The Wiggles * Engineered by Chris Brooks, Alex Keller, Roy Mollace, Aaron Ruig * Recorded at: The Tracking Station Studios, Sydney Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (2017) * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Paul Paddick, Greg Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney NSW * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Alex Keller Musicians Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996) * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Paul Paddick, Anthony Field * Trumpet: Dom Lindsay * Drums: Peter Iacono * Guitars: Rex Kellehr * Bass: Murray Cook * Piano: Jeff Fatt Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (2017) * Lead Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie * Santa/Backing Vocals: Paul Paddick * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Piano and Keyboard: Lachlan Gillespie * Trumpet: Michael McFadden * Drum Programming and Sleigh Bells: Oliver Brian Song Lyrics Santa Claus: Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas, everybody. Saw Santa flying through the night In party clothes of red and white. His sleigh was loaded with Christmas toys For all the little girls and boys. He stopped the sleigh and jumped about And here's the words we heard him shout. Santa Claus: Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Jump up get down Wiggle and wiggle all around, it's Christmas. Santa Claus: Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas. Soon we all just started to dance. We danced like we had ants in our pants. Santa and his reindeer band Played the coolest sound in the land. Rudolph played the trumpet loud Swinging it with that Christmas crowd. Santa Claus: Ho, ho, ho! That's great, Rudolph. Cool, Daddy-O. Ho, ho, ho! Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Jump up get down Wiggle and wiggle all around, it's Christmas. Well the party, it was really great Everybody ate and ate. The music it would never slow Till Santa said he had to go. With a wave and a giggle he said: Santa Claus: Everybody have a Christmas wiggle. Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas 'Santa Claus: Ho, ho, ho! Oh well, it's time to go now. On the sleigh we go and zee ya. Jump up get down Wiggle and wiggle all around, it's Christmas. Santa Claus: Zee ya. Ho, ho, ho! Zee ya, everybody. Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! Christmas. Wiggling Christmas. Ho, ho, ho! Now play that trumpet, Rudolph. Beat it. Cool man, cool. Video Performances * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (2017 video) Album Appearances * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (2017 album) Trivia * The fade-out is longer on the CD version than in the video version. * The line "Wiggle and wiggle all around" is excluded in the 2017 version. Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas songs Category:Christmas songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Music Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs